G.L.A.D.-- I take a shot at this!!
by Adrienne D
Summary: Heh, you can now read what I have to say about our little Gohan!!!


*sigh* Hideho!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own my little Gohan-chan or the DBZ universe he lives in. Though I wish I did. *sigh* Also, I don't own any products that I mention in here.

Author's Notes: Okay, it's my turn!! But first, I must explain something. I'll start at the beginning. Anybody who has read my reviews or e-mails know that I normally don't capitalize anything except names. My pen name, though it's not my real one, is still a name. It's not capitalized because I don't want it to, not just because of my laziness to not use the shift key. ^.^ Did you get any of that? Well, anyway, in this, I capitalize my name cause it just looks better! I don't know, my brother *shudder* was reading this and asked so I decided to put this in just in case somebody else wonders. *thinks* I don't really have anything else to say, so on with the story!

The auditorium dims, signaling the food break's ending. Everybody returns to their respectable seats and awaits the coming of the next Gohan fan while staring at Gohan adoringly. A spot light shone on a doorway where a young girl, looking about thirteen, walks out wearing a blue tank top and denim shorts. The tank top has the name Gohan written on the front. (Heh, I really do have a shirt like that ^.^ it's my pride and joy!) She has long, dark brown hair, which still hangs down to her waist when tied back in a ponytail. Her large, black eyes immediately settled on the young boy who is the cause of all this and a smile spreads across her face. On her way past him, she gives him a hug, not having to lean over or anything for they are about the same height. (I really don't know how tall he is, but I can make a guess by the age!) Gohan blushes slightly and the girl smiles again.

Stepping up to the podium, she gives a nervous smile to her audience and clears her throat, silencing the applause, "Hello. I'm here today because, well, I'd like to tell everybody about my simple obsession over the half-breed we've all come to know and love," she pauses as everybody claps, "I'm sure you're all wondering who I am. I go by the name Barbo-chan, but you guys can call me BB-chan or BB or anything else you can think of! I don't really care! Only, don't call my any insults. That would be bad and would make me mad. I have a tendency to go berserk when I'm mad, just like Chichi," she suddenly notices that everybody's attention is now riveted to Gohan. Sighing, she speaks, "Sorry about that. I have a tendency to get off subject. I mean, one time I was eating at a Black Eye Pea (it's a restaurant), I started talking about pats of butter. Well, before I know it I'm talking about haggis!" she then realizes that she trailed off the subject again, "Oops. Please, forgive me about that. You're going to have to bare with me, tay?" some people nod understandingly.

"Okay, let's start at the beginning! I first got to know the anime, DBZ, when flipping through channels after a day at school. I just happened to land on Cartoon Network while they were play DBZ. I was immediately captivated by the animation and more so by a cute little boy in a yellow dress looking thing."

"It was my school uniform," Gohan said, correcting her.

"Right. Thanks!" she then continues after another admiring grin towards Gohan, "I soon learned his name to be Gohan. After watching through the training with Piccolo and the fight with Vegeta and Nappa, I had made up my mind. Gohan was THE best person on the planet. He was cute, smart, and at times, very powerful!" the audiences' eyes glaze over as they admire and fantasize over Gohan. BB-chan has a similar look. 

This goes on for a few minutes until Gohan speaks up, a little nervous about the attention he's getting, "Okay, please continue BB-chan."

The girl's smile spreads even wider at having her name end with the suffix –chan, "Oh, I'm sorry!" she brushes a stubborn set of long bangs out of her face and continues her speech, "Now for the sad news. Unfortunately, I must share a house with a fan of… Trunks," sympathetic noises are heard from the audience (no offense to Trunks fans! Please don't hurt me!), "But, I HAVE managed to get my paws on a few *counts*, I think four tapes of the Cell Saga. They have part of when Gohan and Goku are in the Room of Spirit and Time (though I still have to get the episodes where Gohan goes Super Sayajin for the first time) and the fight between Cell and the others starting with Goku and ending with my wonderful little Gohan killing that gosh darned Cell!" the audience applauds and Gohan blushes furiously.

"Now, onto a different subject. If you went to my house and went into my room, you probably wouldn't be able to tell I was a HUGE Gohan fan unless you looked through all my stuff. I'm deprived of posters and stuff, but I do have a few stickers and cards. Also, I have a small, about one or two inch figurine of Super Sayajin 2 Gohan, which I proudly carry around with me everywhere. See?" she pulls out the figure, "Isn't it cool?" the audience nods furiously, still eyeing Gohan, "Also, I don't have a color printer (thanks to my parents) so I can't enjoy the full color beauty of any pictures I print. *Sigh* I also am a very good artist. When I'm not on the computer typing/reading fanfiction or visiting web sites about Gohan, I'm improving my art teqniches (sp?) by drawing the little half Sayajin himself! Not to brag or anything, but I think I'm pretty good. Unfortunately, I don't have a scanner, so I can't show you guys anything," the audience gets a disappointed look.

"That's okay, BB-chan. I'm sure they're good!" Gohan says. BB blushes and smiles proudly.

"Thanks. Well, I guess I'm done now! I'll turn over the speaching to the next person! Oh yeah! Ya'll be happy to know that I went through this whole speech, except for the beginning without getting off subject!" the audience applauds their approval, "Byeth byeth everyone! Have a nice day!" she turns to leave. Once again, while passing Gohan, she gives him a long hug. Gohan laughs nervously and returns it. Sighing, BB walks off the stage smiling like she was just given a lifetime supply of Gohan things.

So, was that any good? I'm not too good at writing myself into fics. Oh well! Please tell me what you think! Now, I must leave! Hopefully someone else will continue the chain! Gohan forever!! Byeth byeth!!

---barbo-chan


End file.
